Outfitting Baby
by Meredith Paris
Summary: But in the end, they both agree, it's just too weird, going from a blood and cooking oil spattered crime scene into the brightly lit store that pastel colors seemed to have thrown up in. The prequel to Where There's Life, There's Hope.


_Title:_ Outfitting Baby  
_Author: _bets_cyn, GoodIsRelative, & Meredith Paris  
_Rating:_ PG/K+  
_Characters:_ Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer, Stella Bonasera, Adam Ross, a slew of 'blink and you miss them' OCs, and a special guest appearance by Naomi Watts and her son, Samuel Kai.  
_Pairing:_ Danny/Lindsay  
_Spoiler Warnings:_ All the seasons. Especially up to 5x10 The Triangle (And beyond. Only 'cuz we're special like that.)  
_Word Count:_ 1,735; according to MS Office  
_Summary:_ The Prequel: Baby Shopping (why yes, we are going backwards!) Danny has sticker shock, a star is seen, Stella semi-rescues Lindsay, Adam saves the baby, and why hitting on pregnant females isn't a good idea!  
_Disclaimer:_ CSI: NY and all recognizable characters are under the property rights of and belong to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Alliance Atlantis Motion Picture Production, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions, Alliance Atlantis Productions, Clayton Entertainment, et al. No harm is meant or intended.  
_Previous Story:_ Where There's Life, There's Hope  
_Author's Note:_ bets_cyn: n/a at time of posting. GoodIsRelative: The Crack! It strikes again. This time Evil Twin (bets_cyn) even got in on the smoking since she came up with Giggle and Dinosaur Hill and helped with some planning and then writing and editing. My first "Five Times" story! Hee hee. Also? The insanity of 3 writers writing at once in a chat? Hysterical. And tons of fun. BUT CRAZY. Seriously. _CSI:NY_ breeds crack. Meredith Paris: My first actually viewable "Five Times" story. Y'all should feel lucky. Here's to my co-authors, let the crack reign evermore. Enjoy!

***

The first time they attempt to go baby shopping, they hadn't even gotten five steps out of Lindsay's apartment when both of them got called into work. It's a weird case, and considering how long both of them had been in law enforcement, that was saying something. The murder had to do with oranges, a basketball, and a passion fruit that had been called into question between the victim and murderer. Neither mention just how relieved they were for the excuse not to go baby shopping.

***

The second time they actually step inside Buy Buy Baby on Seventh Ave and 26th before they look at each other and panic. It had been an impulse; they ended a case and it's right there. But in the end, they both agree, it's just too weird, going from a blood and cooking oil spattered crime scene into the brightly lit store that pastel colors seemed to have thrown up in.

***

The third time they go baby shopping is on a Saturday. Lindsay's four months pregnant and is freaking out because they don't have a thing ready for the baby. One of Danny's married (outside of work) friends' wives mentions Giggle on the Upper West Side.

It's cute and it's not mobbed with people. Danny finds he can finally breathe. Right until Lindsay shrieks, "_THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS_ for a glorified garbage pail?!"

Danny puts down the baby monitor and hurries over to where he heard Lindsay shriek. "What?" He asks, not knowing if she's shrieking because of what she saw or because of something happening with the baby.

"This," she says, motioning to the rather large package on the ground, "is a glorified garbage pail and they want three hundred dollars for it."

"Actually, it's on sale for one hundred fifty," a person says behind them. They turn and see a sales clerk with pigtails. "It just went on sale today and it's one of our most popular diaper pails."

The sales girl smiles perkily and Lindsay knows that this encounter is not going to go well.

"Is it made of gold?" Danny asks, mostly serious.

"No, it's not. It's actually made out of stainless steel and odor free. I've used it for my twins and it works wonderfully."

"Is this the only one?" Lindsay asks, a headache starting to form.

"Well, no, it's not. But it is the one that most recommend," Pigtails states. "And it is the only one on sale." The name tag reads 'Candee' and Lindsay's stomach is already turning from too much sugar.

"A bit much, I agree," a familiar but new voice to the conversation pipes up.

They turn to the new speaker and Danny just stares. "Forgive him. He doesn't get out much." Lindsay is the one who speaks. It's Naomi Watts and her newest baby, Samuel Kai. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Naomi replies and looks down at her son with a smile. Then she looks back up at Lindsay. "When are you due?"

"I'm four months along and have nothing ready! We need a crib and a stroller and a carrier and a changing table. And clothes!"

"Naomi Watts is talking to them!" Candee stage whispers to her manager, who has come up to the little group.

"Woah. You have time still." Naomi pats Lindsay's arm knowingly. She gives the couple a knowing and understanding smile. "It doesn't get easier or less crazier. But I wouldn't trade it for the world." She hugs her son and then shoots a wry grin at Danny. "But I do know a great trick: a good babysitter." Naomi's phone rings then and she's rushing out of the store, waving goodbye, calling over her shoulder, "You'll do fine. And congratulations!"

Danny looks at Lindsay and grins. "Naomi Watts just told us congratulations!"

The perky sales girl named Candee is back. "My manager totally wants you to have it for one hundred dollars. I can't believe you know Naomi Watts!"

Danny's carrying out the pail and Lindsay has the baby monitor in hand. They're halfway out of the store when a fit of giggles hits Lindsay. "She thought we knew Naomi Watts!"

***

The fourth time, Danny isn't invited. Lindsay was talking to Stella about the first three attempts and Stella can see a panic attack coming on, full-blown with crocodile tears from the hormones. She cuts it off before it can start.

"I know the perfect place. You and I get off at three. We will go after work." Stella assures Lindsay that she's not messing up her after work plans. Lindsay is, but she is more important than the plans Stella had for that afternoon.

Dinosaur Hill is fun and perfect. For the first time, Lindsay breathes in a baby store and can see the light at the end of the tunnel. "Stella, thank you!"

Lindsay sees a woman more pregnant than she is and can't help but ask, "When are you due? I have another three and a half months."

The woman smiles and replies, "Less than a month. Your first, huh? It's okay, you know. You have time. And if you don't have everything at first, you can get it after the baby is born. The baby will never know. I'm Rhiannon." She laughs at the look on Lindsay's face. "Ya have the look of having the hounds of hell after ya, lass. All first time moms do."

"I'm Lindsay and this is my friend Stella." Lindsay laughs too because the tension is finally gone.

They talk for a while and before they part forty-seven minutes later, Lindsay has Rhiannon's phone number and a whole list of important, must-buy now things.

***

The fifth time, Lindsay drags Danny to IKEA because Adam had done research for her and showed her the website. And for once the prices didn't give her heart burn. Maybe the heart burn was from the ice cream, pickle and fresh avocado concoction she'd been eating. But the prices were actually reasonable and Adam attested to the product quality. He warned her to be there when the store opened and to be gone by noon. The crowds were still crazy and it had been opened for months now.

They take the water taxi from Wall Street's Pier 11 over to the Red Hook Ikea. They miraculously manage to make the ten am departure. For once, the weather is nice for a February Saturday on the water.

It is a maze and it takes them some time to find the baby area, but they do and it's fun to see everything set up rather than in boxes with pictures.

"We are getting that!" Danny spies the wall pocket and pulls her over to it.

"You can get two of them, Danny." Lindsay feels generous. They are only six dollars apiece.

"How adorable! Danny, we have to get these! They have EYES!" Lindsay shrieks happily, spying the red bib, bowl, and sippy cup set.

"Hey look! The baby can come to the gym with us!" Danny laughs. Lindsay isn't amused until she sees the baby gym. Realizing that they are laughing while baby shopping, they look at each other and grin. This time seems to be the charm for Messer Baby shopping.

Lindsay spies the SNIGLAR series of furniture first and likes the natural wood, but the new mom in her worries that it's just not tough enough. The baby's father _is_ Danny Messer after all. She wasn't a delicate kid, either.

It's Danny who sees the Leksvik series and knows it would be perfect. "Hey, Montana! What about this series' changing table and crib?"

Lindsay is examining the changing table, trying to determine if it's sturdy. Danny's not exactly the most careful in his apartment and she's come across some busted items there. She's looking at the bottom part when a pair of feet stops in front of her. Danny's wearing tennis shoes so she knows it's not him. She places a hand on the table and pulls herself up. If a.) she weren't feeling bigger than the Water Taxi they took to get to IKEA and b.) here with Danny, the fine specimen of male in front of her would definitely be checked out.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you looking for a particular gift for a pregnant friend?"

Lindsay resists the urge to look down at her own belly and replies "No, just shopping around."

"Perhaps I could help?" he asks, grinning at her.

"I was thinking about this changing table," Lindsay replies. "What do you know about it?"

"It's one of our best sellers, comes highly reviewed on our website."

He places a hand on her arm. "If you look here," he states guiding her arm, "it can be converted into a regular dresser after it's not needed as a changing table." It's now that Danny comes up to them, a pair of bibs in hand – one with a hippo on it and the other like a shirt, complete with sleeves.

"Hey, Montana, what do you think? Both of them?" Danny asks, wandering his way back to her.

Lindsay smiles over at Danny and can't help the laugh that spills out at the two bibs in his hands. "Sure. Todd here was just telling me about this changing table. It is well reviewed." Lindsay's already recorded the product numbers and names of most of the things they've been looking at.

Danny eyes the hand on her arm and then Todd. "Sure he is."

"Just showing her how this can be converted into a regular dresser after it isn't needed as a changing table." The look Todd gives Danny is a bit on the chilly side.

Danny smiles back at him before turning to Lindsey. "You have got to see the lamp I found, Lins. It would be perfect in the nursery!"

It's now that Lindsay steps from behind the table and Todd's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm actually shopping for myself."

"We're shopping for ourselves." Danny parts with a smug smile on his face at Todd's shock.

Lindsay rolls her eyes and elbows Danny in the ribs. "Cute lamp?" She is not in the mood to clean up blood today. It's her day off after all.


End file.
